Many users of electronic messaging systems such as email, text, and other similar electronic communications systems have a love/hate relationship with the technology. On one hand, electronic messaging allows people to communicate and interact with other people almost anywhere in the world, and in a timeframe that is convenient for both the senders and the receivers of such messages. On the other hand, abuses of electronic messaging may cause user frustration, particularly on the part of receivers of unsolicited and/or illegitimate messages.